Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Wappedia/Arkisto 01
Hi Wappedia -- we are excited to have Spore Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Terve. Huomasin tämän wikin olevan vähän rempallaan. Voisinko ryhtyä ylläpitäjäksi, jotta saisimme enkkusporewikiä nopeammin kiinni? Lupaan olla asiallinen (ja suhteellisen aktiivinen). -- :: Kiitos. Olet tehnyt paljon työtä. Jep, tämä wiki on aika alkutekijöissään. Tietysti pääset ylläpitäjäksi. Anteeksi, en ole ollut vähään aikaan Wikiassa, joten en ole aikasemmin voinut vastata.--[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ 30. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 12.34 (UTC) Foorumit Voisitko päivittää tuota foorumijuttua? Minä en ehdi. Sinne on nyt luotu 2 uutta foorumia, jotka kaipaavat järjestelyjä sekä yläosia. 10. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 8.53 (UTC) :Mitä siellä?--[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Talk) ™ 13. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 18.00 (UTC) Äänestys Äänestys on nykyään täällä. 27. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 19.06 : Kiitos tiedosta.--[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Talk) ™ 27. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 19.09 (UTC) Moi, oon viellä aika uusi wikian käyttäjä että en tiedä kaikkia muokkaushommia joten kysyisin että miten saa sellasen boxi homman jossa on kaikenlaisia tietoja Niinku sellasen mikä on englannin kielisessä sporewikissäki Tohon pitäis saada sellane mutta en vaan osaa :( Consequence Abilities The following table lists the consequence abilities that can be gained by playing in the previous stages for use in the Tribal stage. Colour of card earned Cell stage Consequence ability for Tribal stage Creature stage consequence ability for Tribal stage Green Refreshing Storm: Summons a storm that causing fruit to be replenished and fall from trees. Fireworks: Your chieftain sets off fireworks increasing relationships with neighbors. (Note: This will only work when they have yellow faces, it has no affect on blue faces) Blue Flying Fish: Summon a serpent to scare fish from the sea. Beastmaster: Your chieftain enchants nearby animals who will help you socialize or fight. Red Traps: Lay a trap to ensnare wild animals. Fire Bombs: Your chieftain to throw fire bombs that damage nearby opponents and structure . SporeeniSporeeni 28. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 15.44 (UTC) Se vähän riippuu, mihin tätä tarvitset, nimittäin niitä on eri tarkoituksiin. Eli ihan normaalin tiotolaatikon saa tehtyä yksinkertaisesti mallineella . Tietoja lisätään tähän tyyliin: Kuvateksti | Tieto | Tieto | Tieto | Tieto ...}} Näyttää tältä Spore | Tieto | Tieto | Tieto | Tieto }} Toivottavasti tästä on apua. Tervetuloa vielä kerran!--[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Talk) ™ 28. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 16.15 (UTC) Käyttäjämallineet Käyttäjälaatikot ovat nyt täällä, ja kaikki luukuunottamatta Käyttäjä Luontoa on kopsattu enkkusporewikistä. Jos joku ei liity asiaan, sitä ei siis tarvitse poista. 12. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 12.25 (UTC) :Lisäys: merkintämallineet eli ent. ongelmamallineet tehtiin enkkuversion mukaiseksi. Ai niin, ja teretulemast takaisin. 14. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 20.52 (UTC) : Kitos tiedosta ja kiitos, juuri palasin. --[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Talk) ™ 15. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 10.57 (UTC) Käytännöt -malline Hei! Laitoin tänne asian käytännöt -mallineesta palautussodan välttämiseksi. Eikö aiempi Spore Wiki olisi sille parempi nimi - nääs kahvihuone, ajankohtaista -palsta ja etusivun uudelleensuunnittelu eivät ole käytäntöjä. 22. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 14.41 (UTC) : Hmm... Ei niiden tarvitse olla kyseisessä mallineessa. Minusta Wikin tuollaiset sivut ja käytönnöt olisi hyvä pitää erillään. --[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Talk) ™ 22. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 22.53 (UTC) :: Taino tarkemmin ajatellen ideasi on parempi. Viitsitkö korjata sen? --[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Talk) ™ 22. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 23.15 (UTC) Maa Ehdottaisin artikkelia Maa hyväksi sivuksi. Mitä mieltä olet? Äänestäminen lienee tällä käyttäjämäärällä turhaa. 27. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 10.05 (UTC) : Totta. Kyllä se minulle sopii, artikkeli täyttää hyvän sivun kriteerit. --[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele '-' ) 1. elokuuta 2009 kello 01.04 (UTC) Hopeaa tuli! Suomenkielinen Spore Wiki on nyt toiseksi suurin SporeWiki (siis heti englanninkielisen jälkeen.) 2. elokuuta 2009 kello 10.54 (UTC) :Hienoa!--[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele '-' ) 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 21.41 (UTC) Terve Voikos tänne lisätä tietoja itse tehdystä otuksista, taksonomioita ja sen sellaisia? --Erskunen 7. elokuuta 2009 kello 11.25 (UTC) :Kyllä. --[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele '-' ) 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 21.41 (UTC) ::Kiitos. Mutta miten? --Erskunen 12. elokuuta 2009 kello 09.12 (UTC) ::: Hei, olen tällä hwetkellä lomalla ja en ole perehtynyt noihin projekteihin kovin hyvin, joten suosittelen ottamaan yhteyttä käyttäjään TheSomeone, joka on ollut tämän projektin perustaja Suomenekielisessä SPore Wikissä.Kiitos ja hyvää kseän loppu toivottaa --[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele '-' ) 15. elokuuta 2009 kello 18.11 (UTC) ::::Selvä. Ja anteeksi jos häiritsin. --Erskunen 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 06.53 (UTC) ::::: Et sinä härinnyt :). Olen vain tosiaan tällä hetkellä epäaktivinen Wikioissa, joten en juuri tiedä noista. Toivottavasti asia selvisi. --[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele '-' ) 24. elokuuta 2009 kello 11.31 (UTC) ::::::Hyvä. :) ja jos on sinulla aikaa, liittyisitkö wikini käyttäjistöön? Olen hieman epäaktiivinen itsekin, mutta voit muokkailla ha tehdä sivuja aina kun ehdit. Linkki sinne: Mukipedia. Tämä ei ole käsky. --Erskunen 24. elokuuta 2009 kello 11.35 (UTC)